


I miss you even more than I could have believed - and I was prepared to miss you a good deal.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Zero comes back to L.A. after a game in another city and they both are very happy to see each other after 5 days.





	I miss you even more than I could have believed - and I was prepared to miss you a good deal.

Away games are a big part of an athlete’s life. They are important and no one can avoid them.  
Zero used to like them - once upon a time, when he was alone and he could have had free benefits from that. But now his life had changed. He wanted to stay in L.A. as long as he could. Because Jude was there.  
There was only one thing that they both loved about away games. That Zero, sooner or later, would have come back. And they would have had the chance to fall in love like the first time again. Not because when Zero was away, they weren’t in love anymore - actually, they were more and more day after day. The truth was that being away for a couple of days made them want each other even more - and when they were together, side by side, they really wanted themselves.

That’s exactly what happened when Zero arrived at the Playground with his teammates after 5 days away and Jude was there, talking with Lionel.

The Devils walked in and Jude’s heart skipped a beat. Zero had stolen his breath and his common sense with just a smile. From the moment they had seen each other from across the room and practically devoured each other with loaded glances he knew they'd end up like this even sooner than their expectations.

 

“I love having you like this…” Zero whispered softly, his deep, soothing voice dripping out of his lips like warm honey. A storm of unbridled love and lust in his eyes as he looked down on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  He traces the younger man's lips lightly with the tip of his fingers.  
“Oh baby… I’m… I’m not gonna last long” Jude gasped, his plump lips trembling as he let out a small whimper. He was wide eyed, staring up at the man that was making him come apart. His cheeks go crimson as he blushes at his own admission. His big grey eyes fixated on Zero.  
He gasps once more and buries his face into the space between Zero’s neck and shoulder, wrapping his legs more tightly around his waist and hooking his ankles together at the back. His hands squeezed a fraction tighter around Zero’s broad, muscular shoulders, his hands clawing at the soft skin.    
Their bodies were melting into each other, connecting in a way that was almost magnetic. Jude’s stomach, it just wouldn’t stop fluttering at the feeling of Zero’s body pressed against his. He sunk into the warmth of the man on top of him and moaned into the flesh of his neck, scrunching his eyes closed as he felt every slow inward pump of Zero’s cock bring him closer and closer to the edge.   
Zero gently cupped his face with his strong hands and made him look at him again. His handsome bearded face was inches apart from his. His gentle eyes scanned his face before he smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes and to Jude it felt like the world had stopped.    
He could feel his hot breath caress his face as Zero kept thrusting into him ever so slowly. Pumping in deep and staying there, before slowly pulling back out and plunging back into him over and over again. It was almost overwhelming.  It sent a cascade of endless shivers down Jude’s spine. 

“I have wanted you like this since the moment I first saw you tonight… You know that don’t you baby?” Zero growled lowly as he thrusted in and stayed there. Ever so deep. Wanting to stay like this forever.  
“Oh my God…” Jude stuttered. His soulful grey eyes flickering open and closed. He threw his head back into the pillow. He was overcome with so many emotions. It all felt so impossibly good. Zero was so deep within him. So deep. It was incredible.  
Before he knew it, Zero was kissing him and the world fell away around them.

Everything blurred at the edges. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that any words shared between them could ever possibly be. They both whimpered giving into it. Sparks flew in every direction. Jude’s hands clasped Zero’s face pulling him deeper into their mind numbingly pleasurable connection.  
He had longed for this for so long, and now they where there. It was finally happening.

Zero was the first to pull out, gasping for breath. His arms in each side of Jude’s head holding him up as he looked down, taking a moment to savor the beautiful sight beneath him. Every groove, every curve on Jude’s body was intoxicating. So gorgeous. There was not an inch of him that he didn’t want to taste. He could spend hours just taking in the pleasure of a man that was so utterly gorgeous both inside and out. He let out a gratified chuckle.  
Having sex was fun and all, but this was something else and he knew it on an almost cellular level.  Jude was special to him. He knew that much. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that right?” Zero huffed, his defined chest rising up and down as he tried to regain control of his breath.  
He smiles down lovingly at Jude. He wanted to make this special for him. At this moment he was completely his. And that was perfect. He had got him whimpering needily, trembling at his touch and bucking up against him. He had got him moaning, all starved for him and cock hungry. He had got him with his thick thighs wrapped around his waist so tight because he wanted it. He needed it. And who was he to refuse him?  
   
Zero leaned up and spread Jude’s strong legs, pushing his knees up against his chest, and then finally, finally fucked into him. Jude gasped. Taken completely by surprise at the sudden change of pace. Zero began fucking into him hard and rough, snapping his hips forward at a quickly escalating pace. Jude couldn’t help but scream out, his fingers frantically gripping the bed sheets as Zero really started pounding into him after all that build up. Truly fucking him hard. Jude’s breath camebin short, fast pants, the fullness inside of him pushing him further and further to that blissful edge. Zero growled lowly, fucking him into the mattress at a rough pace. His hips undulating every time he rammed into Jude.

“That feels good baby?” Zero grunted, reluctantly slowing down his strokes until Jude gasped out a breathless “Yes”, then pulling out ever so slowly before pumping back in at the same pace as before, hammering into Jude.  
“So fucking tight,” Zero groaned, making Jude whimper as he pounded into him. Jude’s eyes widened and glazed each time Zero’s thrusts would hit his spot just right. It was mind-blowing. He arched against Zero, desperately needing every inch of him inside, getting lost in insurmountable waves of pleasure as their bodies crashed against each other.  He threw his head back into the pillow, keening loudly but he bit his lips so fucking hard to stop himself from screaming. Sweat dripped down his face, his whole body becoming slick with a sheen of sweat as he pushed back to meet every single thrust.    
“God, listen to you” Zero cooed “You love this so much, don’t you? Love being fucked?” he teased, smiling wickedly. “Fuck” Jude managed, panting out in short breaths when Zero started rabbiting into him, right into his prostate.  
Jude arched obscenely at the feeling “Gid!!!!” he whimpered, eyes blowing wide. Zero just kept fucking him, snapping his hips forward, hitting Jude’s prostate dead-on, causing him to choke out a moan. Jude’s eyes flew open before fluttering shut ever so tight, lashes clumping from his light sweat.     
   
Jude could feel himself clenching around Zero’s dick. He sucked in a ragged breath, a sob building in his throat but he stifled it and let out a long, shuddering breath.  
Zero leaned down and cupped Jude’s face possessively before crashing their lips together into a red hot kiss. They panted into each other's mouths, never breaking their pace. Jude clawed frantically at Zero’s arms, before his hands roamed all over his chest with unbridled lust, wanting to feel his gorgeous body.  
Zero slammed his lips into Jude’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. Jude’s arms instinctively reached up and he tangled them around Zero’s thick, strong neck. Jude arched up into his broad chest, moaning at the indescribable feeling of Zero’s body heat against his own, before kissing him again, craving his lips like a drug.   
   
“You’re mine. You’re part of me” Zero cooed, face inches away from Jude’s as their lips parted. Jude’s response was somewhere between a gasp and a whine, paired with his thighs tightening their hold around Zero’s waist.  
    
They were both moving together in perfect sync. Their bodies were slicked with sweat by this point. Jude could feel himself tensing faster and quivering harder and aching all over with need. Jude knew Zero could see it, could sense it. He could feel his insatiable, lust filled eyes on his body, watching him ever so closely to make sure he didn’t miss a single thing.

“Make yourself a big sticky mess for me babe” Zero prompted. “Go on, I wanna see…” he grunted still fucking into Jude’s tight hole.  
Zero’s words made Jude gasped as the heat in his lower stomach built up. He tentatively reached for his cock, he was already so close he knew he could cum any second. His dick was slicked wet with precum as he wrapped a hand over it and began to pump himself off in time with Zero’s thrusts, ass bouncing due to the force of Zero’s hips as he pounded into him.  
All Zero could do was stare in awe at how good Jude looked, all tensed up, covered in sweat, his mouth opened wide freely realising moans and whimpers.  
Jude’s eyes rolled back as he worked his hand to get himself off fast.   
Zero leaned into Jude, kissing his neck, grazing his teeth against it. He bit him ever so softly, and Jude whimpered, whole body trembling at the feeling, eyes squeezed shut at the insistent press of Zero’s cock against his prostate. Zero felt so huge inside him, pounding into him in a bruising pace now. Jude wasn’t sure he was breathing at all at this point.  
He was so desperate to get off, his entire body felt like a pot that was seconds away from boiling over.  
He knew the feeling all too well. It came sooner than even he could have predicted. That feeling that you’re right on the edge and there’s nothing to pull you back now…except this time it was a thousand times more intense than anything he’s ever felt before him. He wrapped his thighs ever so tightly around Zero’s waist, almost like a vice. He was choking out tiny syllables of “Ah, ah ah” as Zero took him.  
He screwed his eyes shut while his hand blurred over his prick. He fucked up into his fist, alternating between fucking himself back onto Zero’s cock and fucking up into his own hand. Jude moaned obscenely the entire time. The muscles in his stomach tightened and spasmed. He was becoming sloppier and sloppier as he jerked himself off while pushing back to meet every powerful thrust.  
There was no holding back.  He couldn’t hold it any longer. He gasped. Trembling as he choked out his warning…  
   
“Gid... I... Think I'm gonna... Oh my God!” Jude gasped out breathlessly, eyes wide. The look on his face said it all. He was completely overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. Body and soul. Zero knew the feeling, empathizes completely.

“I’m here. I’m right here with you... That’s it baby... That’s it. Cum for me… ” Zero reassured his beautiful lover. Hearing those words was all it took. Jude finally let go screaming brokenly as Zero slammed against his prostate, over and over and over, a mess of desperate cries came pouring from his swollen lips.  
“You’re... Aaaaahhhh... You’re gonna make me!” Jude managed to shakily gasp out mere seconds before he finally, finally erupted, squirting ropes of cum all over both their bellies. As he cum, it felt like he was free-falling off the edge off the Earth… All-consuming and slightly terrifying. He screamed out, high pitched and brokenly. His eyes squeezed shut as he spurted off, creating a wet, white mess all over his stomach and chest. He gasped and trembled uncontrollably as hot splashes of cum drenched his abs.  His whole body convulsed into a chain of spasms within and without. One ended, and then the next began, and the next. The world seemed to be enveloped in a haze of light as his body continued to shudder through his powerful orgasm until the sound of Zero’s voice gently ushered him back down from his high.

”You’re so beautiful…” Zero kissed his lips softly. Clinging to him, Jude saw stars. Zero felt his breath stop, seeing Jude like this was too much…    
Zero’s hips stuttered as his own orgasm took over his body. He didn’t even get a chance to warn Jude. It was so sudden and unexpected. His mouth fell open, a silent scream at the tip of his tongue, his eyes slipped shut as waves of euphoria just washed over him. Animalistic groans flew out of his mouth as he finally came inside Jude, filling him with his seed. He erupted as he wildly fucked Jude into the mattress with the last bit of strength he possessed. His hips never stopped pumping and Jude gripped onto Zero when he felt him explode inside him. It was so warm and wet and he could feel it coating his insides as Zero’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic. Zero gasped as his body shook through the aftershocks. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jude as he surrendered to the longest, hottest release of these latest days.

“Oh baby… It feels so good” Jude gasped and leaned up to crash their lips together. They kissed passionately, pulling each other deeper into the kiss as they clasped each other’s faces. Breathing each other in like a vapor.    
Their spent bodies soon began to relax, being coaxed back to reality through the warm, gentle kisses they were gifting each other.  All their troubles, all their pain began to melt away and their surroundings began to disappear leaving only both of them.  
This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. This felt home.


End file.
